Hal Jordan
Base= |-|Emotional Peak= Personal Characteristics Name: Harold (Hal) Jordan Origin: Flashpoint Vol 2 #5 Gender: Male Age: Between 30 and 40 years old Classification: Green Lantern, Emerald Gladiator Height: 6' 2" Weight: 84kg Summary Harold Jordan was born in Coast City on February 5, being the second of three children of the couple Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. As a child, he idolized his father who was a Ferris Aviation test pilot. During that period he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash. Ignoring his family's desire, Hal followed in his father's footsteps and later joined the United States Air Force. When a dying Green Lantern, Abin Sur, fell to Earth, he asked his ring to seek an honorable and fearless person to be his successor. The ring chose Hal due to his ability to overcome fear, thus causing him to become the Green Lantern. Mentality Intelligence: Very High (It has a good experience as a green lantern and superhero. Its ring also has a vast amount of information about all cultures in the universe in all 3600 sectors.) Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Protect the entire sector 2814 Powers and Stats Tier: B/3 | A/4 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Constructs, Force-Field Generation, Regeneration (Rank I), Intangibility (Type 3 and 7), Invisibility , Teleportation , telepathy , Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Absolute Zero , Status Amplification (its power increases according to your willpower), Constructs of Energy, Antimatter Manipulation. Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: At least Supernova (Is far superior to John Stewart, who is able to recreate an entire solar system as he shook the entire Emotional Spectrum by creating a Ring of his own will. Defeated General Zod overwhelmed by two Yellow Suns. Hit head-on with Kyle Rayner up by Ion. Fought the Controllers, equivalent to the Guardians of the Universe. Defeated dozens of Yellow Lanterns with the Rings overloaded by 200% and said it was just warming up, doing all this effortlessly.)| Universal '(At the apex of his willpower, in his fight against Sinestro with 1000% power and the Parallax entity endured several attacks of it and continued the fight until he defeated him) 'Durability: At least Supernova (Held blows from Zod strengthened by two Suns, Kyle Ion's, of the Controllers and Superman. Endured attacks from dozens of strengthened Yellow Lanterns at the same time and was not even minimally affected. Held all the energy of a 1x10^44 joules pump casually (an energy equivalent to a Supernova) and was barely injured.) | Universal (Escalated to attack in the fight against Sinestro, endured all the blows of it. Endured torture from across the Emotional Spectrum at the same time) Speed: Faster than light (He crossed the universe in the time of a thought. Even with his ring in automatic mode, Hal crossed the entire universe in about 10 hours. Reached the farthest region of the universe quickly]. Later his speed increased abysmanically, because his willpower had grown, and he was able to overcome Lightray. Can also process events/actions in a nanosecond like any common Green Lantern) Lifting Strength: At least YN (Far above Jessica Cruz who was able to withstand a structure of 150 kilos sextilhões (1.5x10^23) still inexperienced and low load on the Ring. Has already managed to move a Moon to maintain its orbit around Zylion Prime. Much superior to John Stewart, who was able to support a construct the size of a Solar System.) Stamina: Very High | Very High Range: At least Supernova | Universal (Equivalent to your attack) Weaknesses: In the past (More or less in the classic post-crisis phase) it could not affect anything with yellow color due to an impurity in the Central Battery that was Parallax, but this weakness has already been overcome. Key: Base | Emotional Peak Arsenal * Green Lantern Ring: This Ring grants you all powers and makes the user more powerful based on your willpower. It has enough information about the entire universe, protects the user automatically if he is in danger, etc. pt-br:Hal Jordan Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Male Category:Force Field Users Category:Kind Orderly Category:DC Comics Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangible Category:Regeneration Category:Heroes